everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Miago
Miago '([[Mia|'Mia]]/[[Diego Rueda|Die'go']]) is the pairing of Mia Black and Diego Rueda. They first meet in The Beachside 7, when Mia was saved by Daniel. She repays everyone by helping at the Beachside 7. They are presumably the last 2 Churi Kanays. Miago Moments/Friendship History Season 3 The Beachside 7 *She first sees Diego with Maddie, walking around, and pretends to be frozen. *She is then seen spying on Diego, Maddie and Emma, all trying to figure out how to unfreeze time. *Diego first sees her almost falling over on Andi's watercraft. *He, along with Maddie, Emma, Andi, and Daniel saw her fall in the water. *She is then seen explaining to Diego and Daniel how she ended up losing control of the watercraft. *After Daniel told an embarassing story about Diego to Mia, he tried to cover it by saying it was really hot. *She told both of them it felt like magic made her lose control, to which they nervously laughed at. Rebel Emma *Mia offered to help Diego after Emma goes M.I.A *She sees Diego yelling at Sophie for making a mess, and Maddie casting a spell to clean it up. *Diego thanked her again for helping out at the Beachside 7. Neverending Summer *She is seen eavesdropping on him and Daniel's conversation about his relationship with Emma. Daniel Darko *They are both in the crowd at first while Daniel performs. *Diego is upset with Mia. No More Mr. Nice Guy *Diego and Mia work together to unfreeze the door. *Diego asks Mia to help him. Cristal de Caballero *She is talking to herself and suddenly bumps into Diego. *He asks her where the meeting Daniel is holding is, and lies and says the chemistry lab. *He bumps into her again and tells her he knows she is a Kanay. *She is shocked to find out that he is one as well. Kanay vs. Kanay *Mia seemed excited that she found another kanay. *Mia tells Diego that he really needs her help, seeing as she's more advanced and better with her powers than he is. *She says she is going to save him, but he doesn't know what she means by this. *Diego leaves Mia to go help Maddie, after he sensed she is in trouble. *Mia, after composing herself from laughing, goes and helps Diego free Emma and Maddie. Invisible Me *﻿Mia was telling Diego all about Kanay's history and their centuries-long feud with witches. *Maddie sees them and instantly gets jealous. *Diego tries to leave and apologize to Maddie, but Mia says kanays don't apologize to witches. The Truth About Kanays﻿ *She says to her dad that she found her other half, meaning Diego. Zombie Rescue Team *Mia calls Diego for help and he is torn between helping Andi or Mia. *She holds him, along with Maddie, Emma, Jax, Andi, and Phillip, hostage. Kangaroo Jax *Diego protects Maddie from Mia. *He holds Maddie back when Mia threw fire at her. *Diego throws a fireball at her. *Mia threw a fireball back at them. *He leaves her house with Maddie, Andi, Emma, Jax, Phillip, and Daniel after Emma sends her to the pool. *Diego sees her in school the next day and asks if she's okay. *She jokingly calls him "Betraygo" *She called him a traitor to his own kind. Defiance﻿ *She is surprised to hear a kangaroo loose in school, and says she thought her last school was dysfunctional. *Diego says it's not dysfunctional, just unique. *She asks why does he defends humans and witches, and he tells her she can't talk about his friends that way. *He said he is proud to be a Kanay, but his friends'' are ''his tribe, because they stick by him no matter what. *Diego says that she can insult him but not Maddie. *Mia calls him a lost cause. *She then challenges him to a duel. *They set it for Monday afterschool. *Diego starts to rethink accepting the challenge, seeing as Mia is better than he is. Magical Throwdown *He waits for Mia with Maddie and at first believes she chickened out. *When she comes, she thought Maddie would've sent him to a hideout or something. *When Diego asks about the rules, she says there is only one rule in kanay duels: there ARE no rules. The Kanay Strikes Back *She's surprised when The Panthers come, she asks if they're his fan club. *He said they're his friends and asked who's on her side, to which she replies all of kanay kind, and soon, him as well. *They begin the duel, and Mia begins to target the Panthers. *Diego tells her to leave them out of it. *Mia tells him to just give up, but he says there is nothing she can do that will make him surrender to her. *She then says if there's nothing he can do to him, then she'll do it to her. *Diego throws a fireball at her when she again targets Maddie, but is hit with fire by Mia, causing him to fall on boxes by a dumpster. *Diego ends up losing the duel. *Later on, she calls him and says she won, and she's his Kanay Master. *She proves it by ordering him to sit down, then telling him to come to her house. *Mia realizes her crystal is missing, and when Diego shows up, she tells him to come with her to get it back. New Witch Order *Mia destroys Diego's phone so he wouldn't tell anyone about her plans. *They go to the nurse's office to look for the Crystal de Caballero. *Diego laughs at the way Mia says "Crystal de Caballero." *He tries to take it away from her, but faints in the process *Mia gives him a new nickname, Twitchy. *She stole his emergency phone to find out where they are. *He asked if she read his other messages, and said no, but mocked him by saying "muffin", a name we assume he calls Maddie. *He said she really shouldn't invade people's privacy. *They run into Gigi, who asks why they are at school. *Mia said they were just leaving. *Mia tells her where she can find her memory card, which has footage of Emma and Maddie casting spells in the janitor's closet. *Diego tries to warn his friends that Mia is coming, but sees she's already there. *When Mia and Emma got sucked into the video game, he along with Daniel insisted they save them both, and that they can't just leave her in there. *Mia decided to free Diego after realizing not all witches are bad, and Diego isn't a traitor. Season 4 Trivia * They are both Kanays. * They belong to different tribes, so they have different sets of markings. * Mia knew she was Kanay since she was little, while Diego only found out a couple years ago. * Mia hates witches but Diego is dating one and is friends with others. * Mia challenged Diego to a kanay duel, and she won. * She realeased him from her control in the Season 3 finale. * They are friends in New Witch Order. /Gallery/ Category:Pairings Category:Every Witch Way Category:Friendships Category:Shipping Category:Diego Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Churi Kanays Category:Powers Category:Magic Category:Magic realm Category:Iridium High